coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9155 (1st May 2017)
Plot Rob races to give an account of himself to Mrs Potter before she sends for the police. He explains that he's there to surprise his wife and daughter. Fortunately, Tracy and Amy return and Tracy backs up his story. Gina condemns Sally's troll and tells Rosie and Sophie that she's proud of her for being a councillor. Billy tells Drew that he can't take Summer on. Drew is devastated. Leah confirms that Gina is Sally's tormentor, having held a grudge since she stayed away when Gina was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, and that she has no memory of it due to her condition. Gina breaks down at the thought. Michelle finds a list of house rules from Maria and thinks about moving on. Nathan comes looking for Bethany when she ignores his calls. She hides from Nathan in the florist but goes off with him when he catches her there. Mary realises something isn't right. Rosie and Sophie decide to leave it be and trust Leah to keep her stepmum under control. Tracy tells Amy they're staying on at the cottage and tries to build up to the revelation about Rob but is deflated when Amy says she preferred Robert and Luke to Rob. Nathan accuses Bethany of acting like a child by running to her mum at the first sign of trouble. Michelle asks Robert if she can move in with him. He's thrilled and agrees. Steve and Ken start to worry that Adam could be right as Tracy and Amy are late home and aren't answering their phones. Ken tells Steve about Tracy asking him to lie to the police. Nathan continues to manipulate Bethany, suggesting that she's too immature for him and sleeping apart from her. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mrs Potter - Joanna Brookes *Drew Spellman - Tom Godwin *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *15 Harmony Bank Road - Exterior and living room *Nathan Curtis's flat - Hallway, living room/kitchen and bedroom *Cottage, Peak District - Exterior, kitchen/dining room, stairs and attic Notes *The Peak District scenes were recorded at the Quarlton Fold Farm Bed & Breakfast, Bury Road, Turton, Bolton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken and Steve are worried that Tracy has done a runner with Amy to avoid the police; and Nathan charms Bethany into coming home with him after she has a chat with Mary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,330,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes